


I Love Your Blue Eyes

by synoct



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Angst, Diseases, Doctors, Family, Illness, M/M, brother, daughter - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-18 21:30:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16127123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/synoct/pseuds/synoct
Summary: Kim Jaehwan who meet again with his ex-boyfriend, Hwang Minhyun who has been separated with him for 2 years.





	I Love Your Blue Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work. at first i doubt whether i can make an english fanfic because english is not my first language and my english is not good as well. but i challenged myself to do it. end up, i finished make a one shot faster than i thought.  
> originally i want to make a series fanfic. i already have a timeline of stories that i want to write, but i felt like to write the ending first because i already got the inspiration how to made it into story.  
> so maybe next time i will make a series of prequel of this first work. 
> 
> please bear with me if i made mistakes here and there, either the gammar mistakes, the chosen therminology, or any other things.  
> also medical is not my field so i'm not familiar with their therminology. i'm sorry in advance if i chose the wrong words to describe medical related things :D

Jaehwan arrived at the cafe. From outside, through the window, he could see Minhyun sat with a baby sat on baby's chair beside him. He gave her a tea spoon of cake directly to the baby's mouth. Minhyun smiled seeing the baby ate well. Jaehwan startled a bit seeing the scene.  
"Who is she?" Jaehwan whispered.  
"Maybe she is her niece. what an adorable baby" Jaehwan guessed.  
He's ready himself to hear the most hurtful words that might come. He wasn't afraid of anything since experiencing someone who's he loved the most died. Eventhough the person that he thought died 2 year ago, now was there and they would meet very soon.  
Jaehwan opened the cafe's door and Minhyun naturally moved his head to the door and tried to find the source of the door sound. That was the first time they meet again since Minhyun disappeared 2 years ago. Minhyun's eyes looked teary following Jaehwan as he walked to him.  
"Hyung!" Jaehwan greeted Minhyun when he's right in front of him.  
Minhyun realised that he's so into Jaehwan and then chuckled a bit.  
"I'm sorry, i'm just.. we haven't meet for awhile, so i'm.." Minhyun tried to explain but Jaehwan cut his words suddenly.  
"It's not only for awhile though. It's 2 years" Jaehwan said with his cold eyes straight to Minhyun's eyes while he pulled the chair beside him to let him sitted. Seeing unfriendly way of talking of Jaehwan, made Minhyun felt guilty.  
"How are you?" Minhyun asked Jaehwan. he's trying to changed the subject.  
"I'm always fine" Jaehwan replied cold, and told himself inside his heart, "it should be me who ask that"  
"What about you hyung?" Jaehwan asked while he was looking for a drink to ordered on the menu. Inside his heart, he's really curious about Minhyun. Somehow, he felt relieved that Minhyun survived from his deathly disease. His blue eyes, might be disappeared because of the treatment, he told himself inside.  
"I'm fine and i'm really grateful because of it" Minhyun replied with smile.  
Jaehwan's so cold to him. He ordered Jasmine tea and gave back the menu to the waiter. Awkwardness filled the atmosphere.  
"Are you in a bad mood now? You ordered ice americano." Jaehwan suddenly broke the ice and made him realise that he was still remembered some things about Minhyun.  
At the moment Minhyun would reply, suddenly the baby said, "appa!" She's pointing out the cake in front of her. As if she asked Minhyun to gave her more. Looked like she's around 2 years old and couldn't talk much yet.  
Jaehwan couldn't hide his shocked expression. It was so weird for him. He met his ex-boyfriend again after 2 years ago he disappeared and out of nowhere he appeared again with his daughter.  
"So is she your daughter? She is beautiful" Jaehwan tried to be friendly.  
"Ah yes. I forgot about that. She's my daughter, Chaeyoung. Last month she turned two (korean age)" Minhyun replied as he feed the baby.  
"You still remembered about this ice americano thing." Minhyun randomly talked about that thing, unclear what he wanted to say.  
"I really want to thank you about all of you have done to me, especially when i was sick. You were accompanied me during the time and took a long way to america just to take care of me there. Thanks to you, i can survived from the disease" Minhyun said, ended his sentence with a smile.  
"No need hyung. I didn't even there when you’re recovered. Eventhough i really want to." Jaehwan wasn't feel easy talking about that. Remembering when Minhyun made a decision to pushed him away to pursued his own happiness. That was the hardest part of his life to the extent he had to took a month off work and a year to moved on. He sip his warm tea that the waiter delivered while ago. It made him more relaxed.  
"I didn't want to be an obstacle of your future. You know, taking care of and loving a sick man who didn't know how long his age would last." Minhyun tried to explained.  
"I invite you to dinner at my home" Minhyun continued. Jaehwan confused of what Minhyun trying to say. He didn't understand why Minhyun still want to extend the meeting. He thought that day would be the last time they meet.  
"I can't go" Jaehwan rejected his invitation right away.  
"Why?" There was a bit disappointment in Minhyun's voice.  
"I just can't go" Jaehwan looked uncomfortable with the question as if he want to tell Minhyun, "please don't ask more question"  
"Will you be in a night shift tomorrow?" Minhyun guessed.  
"No, i'll finish at 5 pm, but..." Jaehwan couldn't lie.  
"So, tomorrow 7 pm. Okay!" he insisted. 

***  
Jaehwan looked messy alone in his room. He sat on the floor, leaning back on the wardrobe. He didn't know what to do. His heart really hurt. It was only a month ago he had found out that Minhyun survived from his disease. The first time he heard about the news, he had cried all night long either because he was very happy or it had made him missed Minhyun more but he couldn't do anything knowing that it was Minhyun who wanted to leave him.  
"What do you want from me?" he asked nobody.  
"wasn't that enough to leave me like that 2 years ago? And now you will open up my wound by introducing me to your new family?" Jaehwan looked desperate.

***  
"Hyung, i want to start again with Jaehwan" Minhyun declared to his brother when they met on lunch break.  
"Jaehwan? Are you sure?" Jisung a bit shocked.  
"Yes. I only love him hyung" Minhyun confessed.  
"Do you think he will accept you?" Jisung asked again, tried to make him realised.  
"I'm not sure but i will try" Minhyun replied.  
"Do you think he will accept you who have a kid now?"  
"Why? Why not? Jaehwan likes kids though. Also.. Chaeyoung is adorable and... He said Chaeyoung is beautiful" Minhyun tried to explained.  
"What? You didn't tell me that you met him." Jisung sulky.  
"I'm sorry hyung. I just want to make a decision without other people's interference at the time because i'm afraid you all would stop me." Minhyun explained.  
"Okay. How was it?" Jisung asked Minhyun as he chewed his bibimbap.  
"Well, we didn't talk much and he was a bit cold to me but i understand about that." Minhyun expression changed gradually from excited to sad.  
"Do you think he will accept you and your daughter? You're not alone Minhyun. Chaeyoung is your responsibility since you made a decision to adopt her" Jisung tried to make Minhyun more realised about his condition now.  
"I don't know. I have to figure it out first. That's why i invited him to come to my house tomorrow" Minhyun said.  
"Well, i hope everything will be okay" Jisung tried to calm Minhyun down by pat his shoulder.  
"Yes, hyung" 

***  
"Ding... Dong..." The sound of the doorbell.  
At the time, Minhyun just finished making the dinner for the three of them, him, Chaeyoung and Jaehwan. He's more excited after hearing the sound. He opened the door while carrying Chaeyoung.  
"You came?" Minhyun greeted him right after he opened the door.  
Jaehwan saw Minhyun with his adorable baby. The baby looked at Jaehwan innocently. "She's so beautiful. Minhyun must be really loved her" he talked to himself inside.  
"Yeah" Jaehwan tried to smile.  
"Please come in. The dinner is ready. Let's eat first while it's still warm"  
Jaehwan put his shoes on the floor near the door. His head move around looking at all the corner of Minhyun’s apartment. "So this is where Minhyun lives all this time. Neat and clean. his style didn't change at all" Jaehwan said it to himself.  
The two of them set themself on the chair in the small dining room there. Minhyun let Chaeyoung sit on her chair.  
"So, this is our dinner. I made it myself. I hope you like it" Minhyun said that while he couldn't hide his excitement.  
"Woah, you did it all yourself?" Jaehwan couldn't believe with what he's just seen. Many different sidedishes on the table and the main courses are samgyetang and jokbal. Minhyun chuckled looking at Jaehwan’s expression.  
"It's nothing. I've learnt so many things while i was still in the recovery. I've learnt cooking, babysitting, and read many medical text books to ready myself when i'm back again as doctor. You must be a great doctor now?"  
"I’m not. I've learnt so many things from you when we were in university and when i was in internship program though" Jaehwan was being humble.  
"I think you can catch up many things. You're a genius Hwang Minhyun that's why i always envy your perfectness when i was in university" Jaehwan recalled their university life.  
"And who you called the perfect boy loved you" Minhyun continued. It made Jaehwan almost choked out. Jaehwan started to coughed.  
"Are you okay?" Minhyun asked and then he brought a glass of water and gave it to Jaehwan.  
Jaehwan couldn't believe Minhyun said that in his own apartment, in front of his daughter. Jaehwan look around, he couldn't find any marriage photo on the wall. "Maybe it is hanging in their bedroom" Jaehwan talked to himself inside. He's a bit curious of something but it would hurt him if he let it out,  
"Where is your wife?" There was a burn in his heart after he said that.  
"Wife?" Minhyun looked confused.  
"Aahh.. i didn't tell you yet. I'm not married yet." Minhyun answered with laugh. His answer made Jaehwan a bit confused. “is Chaeyoung an accident? How come he could have time to had a girlfriend when he was really sick?” Jaehwan talk to himself.  
"So, you two didn’t married?" Jaehwan asked again.  
"No. Jaehwan, i've never had a girfriend, but it happened that i have a child. She's a daughter of my cousin. Her dad passed away last year and i adopt her." Minhyun explained.  
Jaehwan much more relieved after hearing Minhyun's explanation and he felt sorry for the baby because she had lost a father in a young age. Jaehwan looked at the baby. she smiled at him. A soothing smile. Jaehwan gave her smile back and fed her a baby food that Minhyun had prepared before. Minhyun smiled looking at the scene.  
"The only boyfriend i've got was you and i want it will be you again" Minhyun confessed.  
Minhyun didn't know how hard Jaehwan's heart's beat after he said that. it was as hard as Jaehwan tried to hide it. Jaehwan didn't answer, he's busy himself feeding the baby.  
“how about we start again?” Minhyun was waiting for the answer. Jaehwan confused.  
“i’m... i don’t know...” Jaehwan didn’t know how to answer. Minhyun understand.  
"I will let you to think about it first" Minhyun continued.  
Jaehwan only gave him smile. 

***  
Alone in his dark room, Jaehwan was thinking about his life, about what he had been through these past 2 years. He was more realised, the time that he and Minhyun spent separately was the hard time for the two of them. Jaehwan still didn't know with what really happened to Minhyun all these two years was but he understood more at the time about Minhyun’s decision to let him go. He remembered what Jisung had said, "Jaehwan, find your own happiness. Don't waste your time to take care of Minhyun. I'm afraid it will only hurt you more when you accompany Minhyun. We will take care of him."  
"Don't call us again. It's for your own good sake" Jisung continued.  
It was a hard time for him and he knew for sure that the last two years wasn't an easy time for Minhyun too. Deep inside his heart, he wanted to give happiness that he couldn't give when he wasn't around. "Why this world always plays with our heart? At the time i started to forget about him. You gave him back to me" Jaehwan whispered. 

***  
Everything was going back to normal he thought. The day somehow looked brighter than before. In a lunch break Jaehwan waited for someone at the cafe near the hospital he works in. Jaehwan waved his hand to the man that just arrived at the cafe. Their faces looked bright.  
"Did you wait for so long?" Jisung asked.  
"No hyung, i've just arrived here too. What do you want to ordered" Jaehwan asked.  
"I think, i'll ordered carbonara pasta. Their pasta is really good" Jisung already choose the menu that he had wanted to has. That was the cafe that they used to visit.  
"Yeah, sometimes i order that too" Jaehwan called the waiter.  
"So, how are you? Long time no see since.. yeah.. last year maybe?"  
"Yeah.. when you asked me not to call you again. But i keep doing that until you blocked my number" Jaehwan laughed while saying it.  
"I'm sorry. I'm in the middle of you two and i didn't want to make it more hard for you two."  
"Yeah, i understand hyung. You wanted me to forget about him faster so it would be easier for me to move on if something happen to him" Jaehwan smiled to Jisung to let him knows that he didn't hold a grudge against him by separating him and Minhyun.  
"I didn't attend to your wedding too. I really want to see you with a tuxedo. I've heard from Minhyun hyung that your wife is pregnant now. Congratulation that you'll be a dad soon"  
"I'm sorry i didn't invite you. Eventhough i want to share the happiness with you too. At the time Minhyun also couldn't attend our wedding because he's still in a recovery. But i let him watched our weddingvideo and he cried after that" Jisung recalled his memory.  
"um... I want to start again with Minhyun hyung" Jaehwan said it suddenly.  
"Are you sure?" Jisung asked.  
"Yes. I only love him hyung" Jaehwan answered.  
Jisung's eyes got bigger.  
"Wow, how did you two said the same thing to me? Is it what they called soulmates?" Jisung said while he leant back and crossed his hands in front of his chest.  
"Huh? What did he said?" Jaehwan curious.  
"The exact same thing and same words. He told me that he wants to start again with you. But can you accept him with his condition now? He has a child now." Jisung tried to make Jaehwan realised of Minhyun's condition.  
"What's with him having a child hyung? She's adorable and originally i like children." Jaehwan couldn't hide his excitement.  
"But, why did he make a decision to adopt a child hyung? I know her father is non other than Minhyun hyung's cousin. I mean, why Minhyun hyung's made the decision? It's such a big decision. Babysitting a child is not easy though."  
"Minhyun didn't tell you yet?" Jisung asked.  
"To be honest, i'm afraid to ask him that. I'm afraid he will misunderstanding what i'm about to say. So..."  
"I think you can ask him yourself. As for the babysitting, when he’s busy he leaves her in the day care or in our parents house. Her mother also helps Minhyun in taking care of the baby when he’s busy."  
"So Chaeyoung still has a mother?" jaehwan asked.  
"Yeah, but the late father didn't believe her to take care of Chaeyoung. They divorced because his wife cheated on him. So based on his last message, Minhyun made a decision to take care of her." Jisung explained.  
"Ah i talked to much. You better ask him yourself" Jisung added. 

***  
Minhyun, Jaehwan and Chaeyoung at the supermarket to bought some ingredients to make their dinner. Minhyun chose the ingredients because he's in charge of cooking. Chaeyoung was sleeping and Jaehwan carried her.  
"You're good at lulling the baby" Minhyun chuckled after realised Chaeyoung was sleeping on Jaehwan's chest.  
"How can you raised her alone? I can't believe with you hyung. Thank God, there was someone made this baby carrier. She's not too heavy yet but if you carry her for a long time, you'll get muscles on your biceps and triceps." Jaehwan laugh a bit and Minhyun put his hand on his boyfriend's shoulder while laughing.  
"We should be grateful" Minhyun added. 

***  
Chaeyoung was sleeping on her bed after Jaehwan fed her milk. Minhyun and Jaehwan were having their dinner.  
"She slept early, you should prepare yourself to accompany her at night hyung" Jaehwan’s kidding his boyfriend while he was eating his dinner.  
"Why only me?" Minhyun replied as he chew some meats.  
"Because you're her father. Why did you ask?" Jaehwan laughed a little.  
"And you're her second father. Jaehwan ah, sleep here tonight" Minhyun's eyes look at Jaehwan's straight. He's being serious. Jaehwan a bit nervous seeing Minhyun looked at him like that.  
"Jaehwan ah, live with me from now on" Minhyun continued. Jaehwan nodded his head.

***  
After dinner, Jaehwan and Minhyun at the balcony had a quality time. Minhyun hugged Jaehwan from behind and they were looking at the night sky and citylights in front of him. The spring wind blew, gave them a refeshing feeling. They didn't know when was the last time their mind as peaceful as at the time.  
"How did it feel?" Jaehwan asked.  
"What?" Minhyun confused.  
"To have the disease? It must be really hurt." Jaehwan guessed.  
"It's really hurt. Those days would be the worst days of my life. It's hurt phisically and psychicly. It hurt more because you're not with me" Minhyun explained. Jaehwan can't hold his tear running from his eyes imagining Minhyun throughout the days with pain.  
"It's relieved that you're recovered now" Jaehwan said with his shaky voice made Minhyun's eyes teary.  
"Chaeyoung... Why did you make a decision to adopt her?" Jaehwan asked. His voice still heard shaky.  
"As for Chaeyoung. I love her so much."  
"Yeah, i can see that"  
"Her father got in a car accident and before he died, he wanted to be a donor of his organ for me. Because he's my relatives, his organ was really suit mine. He gave his life to me and left her beautiful daughter" Minhyun couldn't hold his cry. He loosen his hug up and wiped his tears with his hands. Jaehwan turned around so he could see Minhyun's face. He hug Minhyun and pat his head to calm him down. It only made Minhyun cried harder.  
"I didn't mean to steal his life, but it was all just coincidence. If he didn't want to be a donor, i think i can't be here now" Minhyun keep talking while he was crying.  
"Your blue eyes that i really loved back then is the hint of the disease you had. How can i, as an internship doctor at the time, didn't realise it?" Jaehwan shared his thought.  
"And the blue turn into brown now. Somehow, i feel so much relieved everytime i see your eyes now" Jaehwan continued.  
"Cry, as hard as you can if it can make you feel better." Jaehwan keep patting Minhyun's head as he cried.  
"I miss you so much" Minhyun said with his shaky voice.  
"I missed you too" Jaehwan replied. Minutes later, his crying heard calmer a bit and he stoped crying. Jaehwan realised it.  
"Hyung, let's raise Chaeyoung together" Jaehwan asked Minhyun.  
"I love you" Minhyun replied as he hug Jaehwan tighter.  
“I love you so much” Minhyun added.  
“I love you so much” Jaehwan replied.


End file.
